


Eternity

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pillow Talk, demon!ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever will we do now, Sebastian?”  Ciel's words were laced with light hysteria, though they were spoken slowly from sleepy lips. His small hands that were previously resting lightly against a smooth, sculpted chest were balling into fists, his body trembling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

“Sebastian,” the boy mumbles, his lips brushing innocently against his demon's shoulder, his eyelids drooping. 

The butler hums in response, eyes darting down to the small figure curled lovingly up to him. His little master was much more open when tired; tending to talk and act the way he truly wanted to. And tonight was no exception, the teen's head nuzzled into Sebastian's unclothed shoulder, his short legs twisting around the demon's. 

“Whatever will we do now, Sebastian?”

Ciel's words were laced with light hysteria, though they were spoken slowly from sleepy lips. His small hands that were previously resting lightly against a smooth, sculpted chest were balling into fists, his body trembling. When the boy received no response, he continued, 

“I am like this forever, my love. You seem to resent me, your actions have none of the love they used to.” 

The blood pumping through Ciel's veins was pulsing to the tune of his heart, racing madly. Though his body and mind was shutting down, slowly succumbing to sleep, his voice was steady, not wavering a beat.

Sebastian looked at the creature in his arms, his eyes glowing magenta, lips tipped to a frown. The thing looked back, his large, round, blood-red eyes staring, his small lips puckered into a pout. The butler simply stared, the only emotion he showed was hatred. The teen's face was slightly chubby, his small nose giving off the illusion that he was just a innocent little boy, which quite frankly disgusted Sebastian.

“Oh, my love, why do you no longer care for me? Or, rather, was it all a show, something to soothe my human mind? Perhaps you are simply angry you have lost a meal? My dearest, why must you be so cruel? You coddle and love me, only to drive the stake farther through my heart.”

Ciel's eyebrows tipped up as he spoke, almost seeming concerned. His eyelids drooped further, perhaps the fledgling had grown tired, or, for all one knows, he closed them to prevent his tears from falling. When the large eyes reopened, they were the same color as his butler's, fiery magenta. His short fingers reached up, softly grazing Sebastian's jaw, accidentally running over his lips as they trembled tremendously. 

Sebastian stared at the boy, who was fighting back tears, and he let his eyes close, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

Yet, as always, he gave the boy no response to his accusations, and he gave him no comfort for his broken sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to post longer things & fluff and smut, but i have lots of angst to post as of now so i mean


End file.
